


Bruce Wayne/Batman Imagines

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imagines, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: This is a collection of my Bruce Wayne/Batman reader inserts from Tumblr! I hope you enjoy





	1. Is that my suit as pajamas?

you ran into a shop in Gotham to get away from the paparazzi. you then speed walked to the clothes section and noticed an all too familiar suit. The suit was black with a bat symbol on the chest, it had a black long cape and it even had the all too familiar cowl on the top, ‘this is just too good to be true’ you thought as you grabbed your dad’s suit as pajamas. While you were there you grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a new pair of clothes so you could change so the paparazzi wouldn’t notice you.

walking to the cash register you placed the items on the counter. “Did you find everything alright ma'am?” the young teen asked uninterestedly which you replied with a small ‘yeah’ she rings up your items and places them in the bag, “that’ll be 60 dollars,” she informs you.

Handing her a 100 and she gives you back a 40, as she hands you the bag she finally looks up “you’re y/n Wayne!!” she exclaims in disbelief,

“That’s me,” you say as you walked to the back to change into my your new clothes. As you leave you hear the teen from the cash register say

“come again y/n!”. When I get to my car I see the paparazzi running towards my car. I started my car and hit the gas.

Once you got to the manor you see Jason “hey y/n, what you got there?” he asks and you replied with,

“A surprise for dad” you then continue walking to my room. Once you get there you Change into the Batman costume and walk downstairs and go to the clock, open it and proceed down the stairs to the bat cave.

When you get to the bottom you see your dad at the bat computer. He turns around and gives you a confused look and asks, “y/n what are you doing with that on?” looking him straight in the eye and say in your deepest voice,

“whose y/n? I’m the bat, FEAR ME” he then begins to laugh. As you try not to laugh you say “ stop laughing you maniac” he then stops laughing and asks,

“are you serious, Is that my suit as pajamas?” you only reply in a nod. He then gets up and stands next to you and just stares. Then you heard a ‘click’ and a ‘flash’ and look over to see Alfred just standing there and finally he says,

“This is a wonderful picture for the family photos” he then walks up the started laughing probably going to show the boys.

“You know dad I could just wear this on patrol, I could be Batgirl/woman instead of y/h/n,” he only replied with a head shake and says,

“no way y/n, not going to happen. Oh, and you look cute and all it that but please never wear it again” needless to say, you wear it for the next two months, but only in the manor.


	2. I just couldn't stay away

You walked up to the manors doors and knocked. Alfred opened the door and shock was written all over his face when he saw you, “Miss y/n, I didn’t expect to see you,” he said.

“I didn’t expect to be here,” you paused and then asked, “is bruce here? I need to talk to him.”

Alfred lets you through the door and walks you down to the cave where Brue sat typing away at his computer, “Master bruce y/n his here to see you,” Alfred says as he turns and walks away.

Bruce whips around in his chair to look at you. He gets up and walks over to you, “what are you doing here?” he asks.

“I wanted to come and see you,” you said looking down.

“I thought you were going to stay away from me?” he asked sadly.

“I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore,” you said going up to him and giving him a passionate kiss in which he returned.

Once you two pulled away he said, “I’m sorry about not telling you about batman sooner.”

“No it’s fine bruce,” you gave him a hug before saying, “I’m sorry that I overreacted and left, I thought it was for the best but I thought wrong and I just can’t stay away from you,” you said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs to one of his normal cars. He was only this affectionate with you.

“Let’s go to dinner,” he said letting you into the car.

“Okay Bruce,” you said giving him a smirk knowing he wanted the press to see you together again so everyone in Gotham knew you were together, “ I love you,” you said smiling at him.

He looked at you and gives you a genuine smile, “I love you too y/n,” he said grabbing your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request something fluffy with Dick or Bruce maybe new dad with reader, or wedding jitters with reader, something fluffy! I need fluffy! Thank you darling

Bruce paced in a room of the manor, his nerves were getting to him. Today was the day, the day Bruce Wayne was due to marry his fiance, y/n l/n. you’ve been with Bruce since he first adopted Dick Grayson. You have been with him through thick and thin, never once turning your back on him.

You and bruce decided to hold your wedding in the manors back yard, invitation only. The wedding is small yet beautiful and formal.

“Master Wayne calm down,” Alfred said as he tried to calm Bruce’s nerves.

Bruce stopped and turned to look at Alfred with a nervous look, “How will I calm down? I am due to marry the love of my life in a few minutes,” bruce began to pace again, “what if she decides that she doesn’t want to marry me because she decides I’m crazy or she can’t deal with my family?”

“Master Bruce you know miss y/n would never do such a thing! She’s been with you for years, you know she loves you with all her heart and she loves all the boys,” Alfred said walking over and placing a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “Do not worry Master Bruce, she loves you.”

Bruce and Alfred’s moment was cut off by and knock on the door, “It’s me, Jason, Tim, and Damian,” Dick called through the door.

“Come in,” Bruce said as he smoothed out his tux still a little nervous, “Do you boy’s need anything?”

“Yeah we wanted to see if you were ready,” Dick said

“Yeah and not trying to back out on, mother,” Damian said protectively, he would be damned if his father broke your heart.

“Yep, for once I agree with the demon, I will have to beat your ass if you back out,” Jason said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yep,” Tim said as he rubbed his eyes.

Let’s just say the boys are very protective of you, and would/will do anything to protect you even.

Bruce gave them his signature ‘bat glare’, “you know damn well I won’t leave your mother,” Bruce said sternly.

“Well then, father, it’s time to got!” Damian said excitedly ready for you and Bruce to finally get married.

“Yes, indeed master Damian, I must get to miss y/n’s chambers and get ready,” Alfred said as he walked out of the room and heading towards yours.

Everyone in the room then left to get to their spots and wait for the ceremony to start. Not soon after the boys got ready the music began to play. The boys watched as you walked down the aisle with your arm linked with Alfred’s.

Bruce looked at you with all the love in the world, you are so beautiful in his eyes. You looked perfect. Once you got to Bruce you saw small tears gathered in his eyes, “aww bruce don’t cry, you will only be stuck with me forever,” you giggled wiping his tears while your own started to fill your eyes.

Bruce gave a small chuckle and said, “It will be a pleasure to be stuck with you forever,” he paused before finally saying, “thank you for sticking with me.”

“No, thank you for being with me, bruce,” you said with a giant smile, “Now shh so we can start!”

Bruce gave you a chuckle before being quiet so you two can finally get married after all these years.


	4. Flirting and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a Bruce meeting Batmom (before she was batmom) who is new to town, not from a big city and doesn’t even know who Bruce Wayne is. So he’s like trying to hit on her and she’s just like meh, and he gets a crush….You finally arrived in Gotham, this place filled with crime and vigilantes. You were from Smallville, Kansas, a small place where not many lived. You traveled here to find a job and something new. You needed something new, maybe something other than your best friend Clark Kent A.K.A Superman.

You finally arrived in Gotham, this place filled with crime and vigilantes. You were from Smallville, Kansas, a small place where not many lived. You traveled here to find a job and something new. You needed something new, maybe something other than your best friend Clark Kent A.K.A Superman.

You always hung out with him and his parents, they were like your second home, always kind and sweet. You loved them with all your heart and when Clark left to save the world you were stuck there and now you were finally free.

You walked into a “better” coffee shop in the “rich” part of Gotham, you needed something to wake you up. You wanted to go look for a job because you needed a way to pay the bills that you were going to have here.

The smell of coffee beans Hit you fast, you inhaled deeply and couldn’t help but smile. It just smelled so delicious in here. You walked forward and got into the line waiting to get Y/F/D it was your absolute favorite.

As the line got shorter you heard the door behind you open and the bell on the door ring. You turned around and saw a man with blue eyes, black hair, and really tall. You couldn’t help but notice all the girls swoon at him and the men get jealous.

He walked up to you and gave you a charming smile as he fixed his tie. You couldn’t help but look at him with raised eyebrows wondering what he was up to. “What a wonderful day isn’t…?” He dragged along waiting for you to reply with your name.

“Umm, Y/N L/N,” you replied back with a short smile, trying to be friendly yet not too friendly. “And yeah it’s a pretty good day.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ms. L/N My name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne.” He couldn’t help but wonder why you weren’t like the other women that would swoon and blush just by him looking at them. “So where are you from, Ms. L/N?” He asked trying to get some detail form you.

“Well, I’m from Smallville, Kansas, you?” you asked wondering why he was, in your opinion, hitting on you. You looked around and notices all the other people in the coffee shop were looking at you and some not so friendly looks. Why are these people looking at me like this? you asked yourself.

He smiled, you just look so beautiful to him and the way you talk was like he was in a trance. You notice he was taking to long to reply when you looked at him again with raised brows. “Oh! Sorry,” He apologized while he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m from here, Gotham born and raised.”

You gave him a smile and turned to the cashier, “yes, I’d like to order a Y/FD and that would be all thank you,” you said about to hand her the cash when a hand when in front of yours and Bruce said,   
“I’ll get it for you,” He gave you a signature Wayne smirk as he handed the lady the money.

“Oh umm, thank you,” you said giving him a smile as you got out of line to wait for your drink.

“No problem.”

He ordered his drink and went to pay for his drink. You finally realized that he was trying to impress you. He walked over to you as you both waited and out of the window you saw cameras flashing. “ Are they with you Mr. Wayne?” you ask as you pointed towards the press outside.

“Um, maybe, I’m not sure,” he said blocking you from their view. The lady called your name for yours and Bruce’s drink. You both walked up to grab them and when you were about to leave he said, “see you around Ms. L/n.”

“Yeah, see you, Mr. Wayne,” you said as you walked out of the coffee shop. You took a drink from your cup and looked at it and saw there were numbers scrawled on it. Bruce was sneaky and had gotten the lady to put his number on the cup with a note that said “Call me”

You couldn’t help but smile at his cleverness, you’d have to think about calling him.


	5. Breathless {NSFW}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bruce are sparring when you win you tease him a little too much and he gets you back for it
> 
> Warning(s): Smut!! its pretty obvious cursing, edging, unprotected sex, rough sex, oral, some pet names (1),

You were sparring with Bruce. His chest was bare and sweat coated his forehead. He was in a fighting stance as were you. A smirk was plastered on your face, you had already planned yours and his moves in your head, you were just waiting for him to make his move. This was the second round and you were winning.

“Come on Batman, make a move or do you give up?” The playful tone of your voice irked him. He gave you a small grunt before he charged at you throwing his fist out at your face. You quickly dodged his hand and brought it behind him but he broke your hold and hit you with his elbow.

You stumbled back with a groan but quickly ducked when tried to hit you with a left hook. You moved behind him and kicked the back of his knee making him lose his footing for a second. Your hand met the back of his shoulder as you pushed him away. You charged at him and flipped behind his back and sliding under him and pushing yourself up.

Your legs wrapped around his neck. With all your strength you moved your body pushed him down to the ground. You sat on his chest with a victory smile on your face. You placed your hands on his chiseled face and leaned down, whispering into his ear.

“Have you lost your touch old man?”

Your breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps to appear. Your lips softly grazed his cheek as you neared his ear, bitting down softly. You could tell by how he tensed under you that you were getting to him. You moved your head down slowly stopping at his neck and sucking on his Adam’s apple making him groan softly in pleasure.

You pulled away slowly, his eyes watching your every move as they darkened lustfully. His hands went to your hips giving you a warning but you just dragged your hands down his neck and rested them on his shoulder. You ran your tongue over your bottom lip a teasing look in your eye.

“Y/n…don’t,” He growled lowly, the rumbling of his chest sending vibrations to your core. You rocked yourself on him slowly trying to gain any friction you could. Seeing him underneath you made you aroused. You felt the familiar warmth form but Bruce’s hands tightened on your hips stopping you movements.

You let out a soft whine and began pouting. “But Bruce I want you,” You purred softly jerking your hips forwards once more letting out a soft moan. You locked eyes with him as he watched you lustfully. His eyes traveled up your body and then his hands soon followed making your skin tingle.

“Upstairs now,” He demanded as he quickly stood up with you in his arms before setting you down. You quickly made your way up the Batcave stairs and into yours and Bruce’s shared room, Alfred was out so you wouldn’t have to worry about being quiet.

When the door behind you was slammed shut you knew you were in for a treat. Bruce’s hands found you immediately, pushing you to the wall harshly and attacking your neck with sloppy kisses. “So you want to tease me huh? You like being in control isn’t that right y/n?” His voice was muffled by your neck.

You gave him a breathless yes as his hands made their way to your breasts. He pinched your nipples roughly through your tank top making you moan. You moved your head back slightly as he sucked on your sweet spot, he was getting impatient and you knew it. You moved your hands down to his member and began to rub softly getting a moan out of him.

“Not so fast,” He growled taking your smaller wrists into his hand and pinning them above your head and a knee in between your thighs so you couldn’t get yourself off. “It’s my turn, kitten.” His knee rubbed against your clit making you moan in delight at the sensation.

He made his way from your neck to your jaw and then your lips. If you wanted to you could have changed the position but you wanted him to take you then and there. It was rare for Bruce to be this dominant and you were not going to ruin the fun.

“Plese Bruce, take me right now, I want you,” You said breathlessly as he stopped and looked into your lust filled eyes. Those words are what threw him over the edge and his free hand ripped your tank top off along with your bra leaving your breast exposed, the cold air making them hard.

Bruce let out a pleased groan at the sight of your exposed chest. He cupped on and then leaned down and slowly took it into his mouth and sucking at it greedily before doing the same to the other, leaving bite marks here and there. He took your nipple between his teeth and bite down causing you to throw your head back in pleasure.

“What do you want?” His voice was husky and rough as he looked at you with hooded eyes. His voice sent another wave of arousal through your body.

You let out a breath and replied, “I want you, Bruce, I want you to fuck me.” Before you could even finish what you were saying you were tossed on your shared king bed. Your shorts and underwear were pulled off quickly leaving your body exposed for his prying eyes.

He licked his lips as the sight of your nude body. You looked stunning in front of his bare, he looked at every inch of your making sure to cherish everything. His hands made their way up your thighs and then in between them where he pushed them away apart letting out a string of Fucks as he saw how wet your heat was.

He leaned over to get a closer look. He grabbed your thighs and pulled you closer, spreading your lips and spitting on your clit making you moan as it slowly ran down to your entrance. “Touch yourself,” He whispered softly still entranced by your body. You could feel his bulge on your leg and that turned you on even more.

Your hand immediately obeyed. Two of your fingers when immediately to your already swollen clit from his constant teasing. Slowly you began circling around your clit, moaning softly at the feeling. You could hear his soft grunts as he watched, he wanted to feel you.

Your ears reddened as he watched you touch yourself, you could feel the heat in your cheeks and ears Your fingers worked slowly in circles on your clitoris. Your wetness was dripping out of your entrance, you were becoming increasingly wet with each passing second.

“Let me see.” He ordered you knew exactly what that wanted, you moved your thighs farther apart and moved your hand that was cupping your boob, dragging it along your body and down to your very wet pussy and spreading your swollen lips for him to see everything.

A groan fell from his lips as he moved a little closer. You could clearly see and feel him getting hard just by watching you. His pants had yet to find themselves off and you were yearning to see his cock. Your hips rocked against your hand as you speed up, you wanted to cum for Bruce and please him.

Your moans grew louder as you and you threw your head back in pure bliss at your finger working at your wet pussy. The bubbling in your stomach grew until you were about to cum but then your hand stopped as Bruce gripped it tightly making you wait. “Not yet,” He told you making you groan in displeasure.

He took his pants off, his cock slapping against his stomach. “Get up, Y/n,” he said darkly as he pulled you to your knees and then positioned you over his thigh. “Be a good girl and do as you’re told,” His hot breath wisped into your ear as you sat down on his thigh.

He grabbed your hips and began to slowly rock you on his thigh, your juices leaving his thigh wet and smooth. Each movement was a burst of pleasure. Your breasts jiggled softly with your rhythm making Bruce moan your name as he felt your wet pussy against him. He cupped your boob, pinching your nipples once more and twisting them softly making you moan in pain and pleasure.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” He moaned letting go of your nibble and bringing your neck closer and leaving love bites. His hands gripped your hips tightly once again and pushed you down a little harder so your clit was hit in just the right place and making your hips move faster.

The bubbling in your stomach turned warm as you got wetter, you were going to cum on his thigh. “Fuck, Bruce, I’m going to cum,” You whimpered as you tightly closed your eyes. Your hands rested on his shoulders and your nails dug into his shoulders making him hiss.

He took your face in his hands and gave you a kiss. “Open your eyes, I want you to look at me when you cum,” He growled locking eyes with you as you tried to keep them open. Your pussy was pulsing as you rubbed yourself against him faster rocking your bare body against his. The heat between the two of you was edging you closer to your climax.

“I’m gonna, cum,” You whispered softly looking up at him.

“Then cum.”

Just like that you came undone on top of Bruce. Your face fell into the crook of his neck as you let out a loud moan of his name. His hands held you up as your body shook at your orgasm. Your chest heaved as you calmed down, gripping onto Bruce for dear life.

“You’re gonna cum of me again.” You shivered at his words, your arousal coming back at lightning speed. You wanted to please Bruce, you wanted him to fuck you senseless and use you however he pleased. You gave him a little nod in approval.

He picked you up and laid you on the bed once more. He wrapped his arms under the back of your knees and brought you towards him making you squeak in surprise. Your body jerked at the feeling of his warm wet mouth on your pussy. Your clit was sensitive but you wanted more.

Your hands went to his hair and you tugged as your back arched, pushing you farther into his mouth as he licked and sucked at you intensely. His teeth grazed your clit making you shudder slightly. Your hips bucked wanted more.

His mouth left your body with a satisfying ‘pop’ as he sucked one last time at your clit. “Stop teasing me Bruce,” you whined once more at the loss of his warm mouth.

He just gave you a smirk, “This is what happened when you tease others, You need to be taught a lesson.” He put his fingers near your mouth telling you to spit on them and you did before getting them properly wet by sucking them, you let out a moan around his fingers making his cock twitch.

He pulled them out with a soft pop before using his free hand to spread your swollen lips open and slowly inserting two fingers. He pumped you in and out slowly, spreading your pussy so you could stretch easier around his cock.

“Good girl,” He praised as your moans loudened as he sped up. His voice was low, full of lust, pleasure, and need. He couldn’t wait to fuck you senseless. Your walls wrapped around his fingers but before the burning in the pit of your stomach could grow he pulled out leaving your heat cold as the air hit it.

You hated the constant teasing. You wanted him. You wanted to feel his cock inside of you thrusting in and out, pounding into you, leaving you sore for days to the point of where you couldn’t walk. You wanted to feel him deep inside you, no you needed him.

You grabbed at his forearm pulling him closer letting out small whimpers and whines as you wiggled underneath him for attention. “Please Bruce, I need you right now, I need you to fuck me,” Your voice was needy, this was pure torture at this point.

“Be patient, You’ll get it when I give it to you,” He growled pushing your thighs farther apart.

He lined up his extremely hard cock to your entrance and pushing his head into your folds slowly rubbing his cock up to your clit and back to your entrance making you moan. He growled at the feeling of your warm juices on his cock. With his free hand, he opened your swollen folds getting a better look at your glistening pussy.

“Such a pretty pussy,” he groaned softly putting his thumb on your clit as he pushed into you slowly. You moaned at the sensation, the feeling of him stretching you and filling you up while also playing with your clit was divine.

Your back arched and you threw your head back at the pleasure. This is exactly what you wanted, him to fuck you. His hand was squeezing your breast while the other was playing with your clit making you impossibly wetter than you already were. Your hands went to hold onto his forearm as the pleasure began to make you moan louder.

“Do you like that, Y/n? Is this what you wanted?” He asked between grunts. He began to thrust into your harder and faster making each of your moans cut short. The feeling of his member buried deep inside you was an amazing feeling while your pussy pulsing and squeezing him pulled him closer to the edge.

You let out a quiet yell as you bit your lip trying to form words but none were registering. “Yes,” was all you said in a breathless answer. Your chest was heaving as the simulation to your swollen pussy and clit was becoming too much for you to keep track of.

He grabbed your legs and pulled them over his shoulders to get a better position making you scream in pleasure, he was hitting your g-spot perfectly. He leaned over you and went back to pinching, flicking and rubbing your clit slowly.

His thrust was getting faster as he continued pounding into you with a force that made the bed hit the wall over and over. The burning in your stomach was coming in quickly and you knew you weren’t going to be able to hold it.

“I’m going to cum Bruce,” Your voice was broken by your moans and his thrusts but he understood.

He let out a loud growl focusing on his task. “Then cum, Y/n, Cum around my cock.”

You walls tightened around him as you came, your head was thrown back in pure ecstasy. You forgot where you were for a moment before the sound of skin slapping skin and Bruces deep loud moans brought you back.

Your body was shaking trying to calm down with your second orgasm but Bruce sloppily continued to thrust inside of you. Your body was sensitive and it was hard to control but you managed to let out a soft but broken, “Cum for me Bruce, cum inside me.”

Those were the words that sent Bruce over the edge. He leaned over and bite your shoulder, your name falling from his lips repeatedly as his warm seed was released inside your already warm and dripping wet pussy. You moaned at the feeling as you were filled up, his cock still jerking in and out of you slowly.

He stayed there for a few moments before pulling out of you completely with a groan at the loss of contact and the sensation. His warm seed spilled out of you making you moan and buck your hips at the feeling. Your chest heaved up and down as Bruce laid next to you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

You both were growing tired, training and then rough sex combined his exhausting. You rolled over and placed a kiss on his chest before pushing yourself into a sitting position. Cum and arousal was dripping down your legs as you stood up, you groaned at the soreness in your legs. He gave you what you wanted.

Bruce quickly sprung up from his spot wrapping his arms around your waist to keep you balanced. “Do you need help, love?” He asked softly making sure you were okay to walk after that. You gave him a nod but sat back on the bed before you fell over. “Yes you do, I’ll be right back with a towel.”

Your eyes trailed up his body as he walked into your guys shared bathroom and ran some warm water on a rag. You gave him a soft smile as he spread your legs and began to wipe you down. You hissed at the pressure on your legs and he pulled back worriedly.

“No Bruce, you gave me what I wanted don’t worry about it, I’ll be back to normal tomorrow,” You reassured before he could apologize.

He gave you a nod and continued wiping you down making sure to clean every bit of your body. “Okay, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Believe me, Bruce, this was the best sex we’ve ever had, now come lay down with me.” You placed a kiss on his lips before pulling him up and onto the bed where you cuddled up to his naked body. He pulled the blanket up to cover the two of you as you cuddled to his chest. “I love you, Bruce.”

He smiled and placed a kiss on your head replying with a soft and sweet, “I love you too, Y/n, see you when you wake up.”


	6. Chapter 6

You walked through the manor a vase clutches tightly in your grip. You didn’t want to drop it. You placed it gently on the small table that was next to you. You heard some commotion coming from the kitchen. The boys were back home visiting and you had made Bruce come upstairs from the cave and spend time with your sons and sometimes they butted heads with each other.

You made your way to the source of the sound and gave the boys a stern look. “What’s going on in here?” You asked. Your hands made their way to your hips as you waited for one of them to answer. They all turned their head towards you and looked at you with raised eyebrows.

Jason glanced over at Bruce and then back to you. “I was asking Bruce when you two got together because you two never talk about it. I’m curious but He won’t tell us,” Jason said throwing his hands up. The other boys nodded their head in agreement.

“Yeah, can you tell us, mom?” Dick asked with a pout.

You pulled a chair from the dining room table and sat down in between Bruce and Damian. You bit your lip as you tried to think of the time you and Bruce had actually gotten together but nothing came to mind as you shuffled through your memories.

“I can’t remember how we got together, a matter of fact I don’t even remember starting to date Bruce,” You said confused as you looked towards Bruce who shrugged as well. As far as you could go back you couldn’t remember a date on how you two got together.

Alfred walked into the kitchen with a duster. He raised a brow at the family sitting at the table wondering what you guys were doing. He walked to the pantry and put the duster away and came back to the table listening to what you guys were talking about.

“We where best friends for the longest time, I mean since we were at least ten and I don’t actually when that relationship became romantic.”

“I thought you guys were married? So when did you guys get married?” Damian asked bewildered. He had been living their all this time and thought you two were married along with the other kids. They knew you lived there longer than they lived with you two but they didn’t expect that you two just got together without knowing it.

“We didn’t get married,” You and Bruce said at the same time. You two were basically married but you guys hadn’t tied the knot, even the press thought you were married to each other. The boys looked at you with jaws dropped in surprise. Their eyes were wide as they searched your hand for any ring only to come up with nothing.

Alfred chuckled behind you and put a hand on yours and Bruces shoulders, looking at the boys. “They got together at the age of twenty, I noticed the change in their relationship one night, they were best friends and so they acted as if they were together so when things turned romantic they didn’t notice a difference. Then came you kids and Miss Y/n was already moved in so you all naturally assumed her and Master Bruce were dating which they were without knowing it because it “just happened”.”

Your eyebrows frowned as you tried to think of the day or night you and Bruce had gotten together. It hit you suddenly and your eyes widened.

——-

You waited in anticipation, you leg shook up and down as your fingers tapped on your thigh. You sat in the manor alone waiting for Alfred to pull up with your best friend Bruce Wayne to finally come back to Gotham from traveling the world and training.

You were excited and nervous. What would he look like? Will he be the same bruce you knew? Did he get taller? All these thoughts continued to course through your brain as you watched in anticipation. He was your best friend and after a few years of him being gone, you missed him a lot.

The lights of a car shined through the door window and a crunch of gravel pulled your attention from your thoughts, your breath stopped momentarily. A squeal erupted from your throat as you jumped to your feet. You waited for a second to not seem too excited before running to the door and throwing it open.

You spotted him as soon as you threw the door open. He stood up in his straight posture, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants that was tight around his legs and a long sleeve shirt that was tight around his torso and arms. You could see the muscles popping out of his clothes, he was fitter than he was when he left and that was surprising.

His eyes lit up at the sight of you standing in the door. He dropped his luggage and opened his arms for you. You didn’t hesitate to launch yourself into his arms and he held you with ease, you could definitely feel his muscles.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck and let out a sigh of relief at the familiar warmth of his embrace and the smell of his cologne that he used before he left. His arms tightened around you as he held you like it was all a dream.

“I miss you, Y/n,” He said softly, his lips brushed against your ear and his breath tickled your neck making you shiver.

You nodded your head against his neck. “I missed you too, Bruce.” You could feel his heart pick up beneath his shirt. He set you down and gave you a big grin that told you he was happy to see you. He rested his hands on your shoulders as he was taller than you.

You looked into his blue eyes that filled you with warmth and then suddenly your lips rested upon each other, your lips fit together perfectly and moved slowly against each other. Your lips tasted like strawberry chapstick. When you couldn’t hold your breath you pulled apart slowly and rested your hands against his chest.

“Welcome home Bruce Wayne.”

——–

“Oh, I remember now! It was the day you came back!” You said grabbing on to Bruce’s biceps. Your smile made his heart flutter in his chest and a smile crawl its way on to his face. His hand found yours and he gripped yours.

He nodded his head at the memory and leaned over and placed a slow kiss on your lips making the boys groan in disgust. You smiled against Bruce’s lips before pulling away. And raising an eyebrow at the group of boys. “Got something to say, boys?”

“Yeah get a room, mama,” Jason said with a shake of his head. You could tell that he was amused by his brother’s reactions but it still grossed him out a little bit.

You laughed at your second oldest before placing another kiss on Bruces’ lips just to get a rise out of them. “Okay, well your father can tell you guys the story, I have some errands to run.” You pushed your self off the chair and gave your sons a hair ruffle.

_______

You sat down on yours and Bruces shared bed and let down your hair. You were getting ready for bed after you had just finished up checking on all the boys. You always made sure they were safe before you went to bed.

You put on a pair of shorts and a tank top when the bedroom door opened and in walked Bruce. You looked over your shoulder and gave him a bright smile. He walked towards you and placed a kiss on your head as you finished putting your tank top on.

“Hey, Babe are you coming to bed tonight?” You asked softly turning around and resting your hands on his chest. You placed a kiss on the side of his mouth making him smile.

He grabbed your shoulders and rubbed them soothingly. His voice was soft when he spoke to you, “I am, my love. But I wanted to ask you something before we went to bed.” You could hear the nervous twinge at the end of his statement.

You looked at him in concern, it wasn’t usual for him to be nervous especially around you. “What’s wrong, Bruce?” you bit your lip as you waited for him to continue saying what he needed to.

“Today I realized that we’ve been together for a long time. You’ve stuck with me through a lot and it just always felt like you were the one I am meant to be with because we are great together. Its always felt like we are married and sometimes I forget that we aren’t,” He said slowly. His eyes were sincere and you could see them gloss over with tears.

Bruce reached around you and into the bed stand. He rummaged through the draw for a few seconds moving the family pictures and books carefully. He bit his lip and reached all the way to the back and pulled out a velvet black box.

He turned around and gave you a smile. “Y/n M/n L/n-” He got onto one knee with a big smile and opened the box showing the diamond ring. “-You are my best friend and you mean everything to me, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?”

You felt as if your heart was going to burst when you hear those words. You didn’t know that you were waiting for this but now that it was happening you were more than ecstatic. Tears welled in your eyes and you pulled him off his feet.

“Of course, Bruce,” You said before he lifted you up. You put a kiss on his lips and then rested your face in the crook of his neck. “I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you too,” he whispered into your ear causing you to shiver. He pulled away and placed another kiss on your lips and at you down on the bed. He took the ring from the box and placed it on the left ring finger, it fit perfectly.


	7. Lets make this the best Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve never had a serious relationship with someone long enough to ate them on Valentines Day. That is until you met Bruce Wayne and now You had no Idea how the hell Valentines Day works.

Dating wasn’t something new for you. Dating seriously, that was. You had never stayed with anyone as long as you have with Bruce Wayne the “Billionaire Playboy” of Gotham. It was a surprise to you and many when you two got together and then when you two made it to Valentine’s Day that was a miracle.

No one had ever stayed with Bruce Wayne that long and you hadn’t stayed with anyone that long either. You two were a perfect match. With not knowing how to “date” someone came with not knowing what to do for Valentines Day. You never knew how to be romantic with anyone for Valentines.

You lounged around your apartment that morning. You flipped through tv channels that consisted of Valentines Day themed movies and Tv shows. You almost scoffed at the sappy shows, it almost made you sick.

A text sounded through your phone, you thought maybe it was someone you knew who was wishing you a happy valentine. You picked up your phone and unlocked it to read the text. It was from Bruce Wayne, the man you had fallen in love with, not that you’ve told him that.

“I’ve sent something for you, love. I’ll pick you up at six pm sharp.”

A grin spread over your face, you didn’t think you two were going to go anywhere. Right after you had finished reading the text a knock sounded at your door. It was always so weird how he knew exactly when someone his packages were to arrive to you.

You quickly stood up from your seat on the couch and made your way to the door where a man stood with a bouquet of flowers and a large rectangular box. “Delivery for Miss L/n?” He asked unsure if you were the woman being sent things from the Bruce Wayne.

“Yeah, that’s me,” You replied.

He handed you the flowers and picked the clipboard from off the box. He gave you a smile before handing it to you, “Please sign your name here.” He pointed towards the line at the bottom where the X sat. You took the pen from his hand and quickly scribbled your name across it. You handed the clipboard back for him to examine.

After he had examined your name he handed you the box with a nod. “Have a nice day, Miss L/n.”

You quickly shut the door with your foot as he left letting out a squeal. You brought the flowers up to your lips and basked in their smell. It seemed the billionaire “playboy” knew how to be romantic. You quickly put the box on your couch and went to get a vase for the flowers that he sent.

You sat them in the vase and went back to the couch to open the golden box. There In it sat the most elegant dress you had ever seen. You gently pulled it out of the box and examined it, you could tell it was expensive. The tag was still attached and right then you were ready to ship it back, you couldn’t keep a thousand dollar dress. You sat it back in the box and quickly picked up your phone to call bruce.

After three rings he picked up, “How do you like it?”

You were speechless, you couldn’t tell he if wanted that to be the outcome or not. “I mean its very very pretty but I can’t let you spend that amount of money on it, Bruce its was too expensive.” You turned over the price tag once more with a raised eyebrow, you thought maybe you were hallucinating but no it was really that expensive.

“Not for me,” He said cockily now you were sure he wanted you to be speechless. “It’s for our date tonight, its valentines and I thought you’d like to go out.” A smile found its way across yourself, you had never been out for valentines day so this was something entirely new for you. You almost forgot to answer if he didn’t ask if you were still there on the phone.

“Yes, That would be lovely, Bruce, what time?” You asked.

“Look on the card.” He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “I’m sorry, I have to go but I’ll see you tonight. Happy Valentines Day.”

“Happy Valentines Day, Bruce.” You said hanging up the phone.

You were shocked, you had no idea what to do for this or how to feel. You were happy to finally have someone to share valentines day with but at the same time you didn’t know how to be romantic on this day. Should you get him flowers? Chocolates? What should you get him?

You took the card form the box and scanned over it. Bruce wanted to take you two to a fancy restaurant and he was to pick you up at eight. You looked at the clock, it was almost two pm. You knew you wouldn’t need that long to get ready. You knew you wouldn’t be able to match Bruce’s gift but you could get him something right?

You put the letter in the box and closed it. You went to your room and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie along with your wallet. You pulled on a pair of shoes and quickly made your way out of your apartment and to downtown where everything would be located.

_____

When you finally arrived back home form your time a Gotham mall it was about time for your date with Bruce. You couldn’t find anything that he would like so you opted out to getting him some flowers as well. You knew it wasn’t much but it was something right? You didn’t even know how to be with someone on valentines day so this was new to you.

You sat his flowers on your table and picked the dress off the couch and brought it to your room where you began to get ready. You put your hair up in a way that it looked fancy-ish, truthfully with Bruce you never knew how fancy to come. You dipped your makeup brush into your foundation and gently began to put it on your face.

As you finished you examined yourself in the mirror to see if you looked presentable. You quickly fixed any mistakes and cut the tag off and pulled the black dress out of your box and pulled it up your body.

You tried your best to zip the back but when you couldn’t you have up and slouched in your chair. You waited for the knock on your door to signal Bruce’s arrival and when it came you sprung out of your chair. You looked through the peephole and seen Bruce with his back turned to the door. You could easily tell it was him. You uncooked the door and twisted the doorknob, letting him in.

He gave you a small smile and a quick up and down look. You could see a small box in his hand but you wouldn’t ask. “You look beautiful, y/n,” he said leaning down to kiss your cheek.

Your cheeks reddened at his words and your heart fluttered in your chest. “Thank you, Bruce, you look handsome.” You played with your hands for a moments before clearing your throat. “Oh, can you help me zip this up?” This was so weird for you.

You could tell by the quick look that flashed across his face that he wanted this to happen. He wanted for you not to be able to zip up your dress. He gave you a quick nod for you to turn around and you did. Shivers ran down your spine as he brushed your hair out of the way. His hands were cool against your skin as his fingers gently touched your back as he pulled up the zipper.

“Don’t move.” He said leaving you confused. You heard the faint sound of a box opening and moving of paper. You went to look behind you but before you could you felt something cool against your neck. Bruce was fast, he was the Batman.

Your hands went to your neck. Your hands tracked across jewels as you examined the necklace with your hands. “Bruce if this was something expensive I’m going to kill you. I can’t return the gestures,” you said turning to face him. he gave you an amused look. You narrowed your eyes before going to your kitchen you looked into the mirror and gasped. It was super expensive.

It was a necklace lined with diamond. You picked up the flowers and handed them to Bruce. “I’m new to the whole dating for valentines so I didn’t know what to get you and my gifts can’t match up to yours,” you said embarrassed.

Bruce took the flowers from your hands and examined them. He would have asked about the flowers but he was caught up on the last part of your sentence. “You’ve never been out for valentines?” He watched as you shook your head and raised his eyebrow in surprise. He would have thought you had men or women pining all over you.

“I’ve never dated anyone for Valentines so it would make sense that I haven’t,” You said wringing your hands together again. You felt so awkward explaining it to Bruce, you felt awkward in general. Bruce took your hand and gave you a reassuring smile.

“Well then let’s make your first the best one.”


End file.
